Don't Lose Sight
by PikaGirl260
Summary: Growing up as a Sheikah meant a life sticking to the darkness, never allowing Link to leave Kakariko due to reasons unknown to him as he loved dwelling in the light. However, when the strings of fate pull him towards the holder of sacred wisdom, he realizes that there's more to his life than he ever knew, possessing connections to the land that don't revolve around the shadows.
1. Chapter One: Shadowed Silence

Brilliant golden rays filtered through the slightly ajar curtains, streaming light onto the face of the youth who lie in his bed, swallowed up by the depths of slumber, and illuminating his pale skin with its might. However, this was no peaceful rest; the male's face was screwed up in what seemed to be a sense of unknown pain as his body writhed slightly under the rough blanket that was draped over his form. Though, thankfully, he had people around him who would know to awaken him if his dreams began to be too much for even him to handle, the build of a robust woman entering his room with concern etched into every pore of her cream skin. As she motioned towards the boy, the slither of sunlight caught on her silver hair, which was pulled back tightly behind her elongated pointed ears into a stubby ponytail, most likely to hold it out of the way during combat lessons with her adopted son. Her face also held sharp eyes, who's irises glinted a raging crimson that softened when they fell upon the male's disturbed slumber.

Taking care, she gently placed a hand to his cheek, the warmth of his skin tickling the nerves on her palms whilst the rest of his body seemed to gradually relax with the comfort given by his guardian, Impa. She was a proud member of the Sheikah tribe and had been raising him ever since he was merely a baby, brought to the ancient tribe by a desperate mother and father who feared for the life of their child. Knowing the father very well and wishing to aid him, Impa took the boy and raised him as her son, never keeping the truth of his origins from him; he was fully aware that he was not her own flesh and blood, though that never made any difference to either of them. As far as Impa was concerned, he was her son and no one would ever change that fact; with all of the effort that she'd put into raising the boy, there was no way that she'd ever let anyone take him from her now.

With a slight moan sounding from the back of his throat, the boy began to stir as Impa retracted her hand, a light smile playing on her full lips as she watched her son drag himself out of slumber, his eyelids quivering for a few seconds before they parted to reveal his scarlet irises, his pupils instantly shrinking as the sunlight attacked them with its harsh rays. To prevent the pain of being blinded for a few seconds, he merely squinted his eyes and raised his arm from under the covers to blot out the golden object that was so insistent on stealing his vision from him. However, he could once again lower his arm when Impa reached over and tugged the curtains to a full close, a gentle chuckle sounding from her mouth from the amusement of seeing her son being blinded by the light that he always forgot about every single morning.

Giving her a thankful smile, he proceeded to stretch out both of his arms until a light squealing was emitted from his throat, causing Impa's chuckling to grow into a hearty laugh, which instantly received a few irritated glares from the boy.

"Did you have a good sleep, Link?" She questioned him as he proceeded to peel the blanket from his body and swing his slim legs over the edge of the bed, extending them out as well in order to give them the same treatment as his arms, every one of his toes fanning out as he stretched each inch of his legs. After he was done, his hand found that familiar spot on the back of his neck, which he rubbed lightly whilst shaking his head in dismay, causing a sympathetic sigh to sound from Impa, who watched each move that her son made with concern constantly eating away at her.

Link wanted to tell her everything about the dream that had been pestering him for months now, ever since he turned 17 to be precise; they were beginning to get more and more detailed every time to the point where he was actually getting worried. It was always the same one, though, being images of many strange things that Link had never witnessed before, yet all of them felt oddly familiar, as if he'd seen them from somewhere other than his dreams. However the most potent feature formed the structure of three golden triangles that met at the tips, leaving the middle section empty and dark, unlike the rest of the symbol. He had no idea as to what it was, and he would never be able to ask out of fear that he wouldn't get any answers, even though he knew that Impa had them. She'd be able to explain everything in a heartbeat, could Link tell her about it briefly. Alas, due to not possessing a voice to use, Link had to go by issuing his requests with nothing more than a cucco feather and a shred of parchment, never being able to speak a word to those around him.

He hated not being able to talk; there were so many things that he wanted to say, however, he would never have the opportunity, which meant that his wishes would never be fulfilled. Also, to Link, having a voice meant everything; it's what makes up a person and identifies them as who they are, something that Link had missed out on his entire life. He was nothing more than the boy who couldn't speak his mind, making him an easy target for bullies and generally mean people who got a thrill out of teasing the only boy in the village who was unable to defend himself with the words that he craved to say. They'd never understand what it felt like to be him. Still, years had passed this way and Link had gotten used to all of the name calling, teasing and snide remarks; he no longer allowed them to harm him and managed to build up a barrier that never failed in shielding him from their spite any more. He was who he was and, no matter how much he wished otherwise, nothing about that fact would ever alter.

Knowing that Impa would soon get concerned about his sudden mood drop, Link quickly rose to his feet, smoothing over the blanket until it lie on the bed without any sort of ridges or creases in the fabric at all, just like he'd been taught by the only mother figure that he'd ever had. "Link, just because you can't speak, it doesn't mean that I can't understand you. There's something troubling you, I can tell," Impa murmured whilst Link begun to wind the bandages that he wore each day around the entirety of his arms until each inch was covered in the white material, not permitting any space for skin to be displayed in the slightest. He then repeated this process with his legs as well, allowing the fabric to snake up them and once again shroud them until they were completely wrapped up with no shred of tan to be seen.

His attempts to ignore Impa's statement failed when she gripped him roughly by the shoulder whilst he went about equipping himself, plastering two knives to his forearms, one on the underside of his right arm and the other on the outside of his left, an extra layer of bandages securing them in place and acting as a sheath for the blades. "Link, don't ignore me!" He could easily detect that agitated tone in her voice as she longed to worm her way into his head to discover the things that went on inside there during the time of his slumber. However, no matter how much he wanted to allow her in, he was reluctant to do so in fear of how she'd react; though he couldn't explain it, it felt as if these dreams actually meant something. Why else would it be the same one every single night for the past few months?

Disobeying his mother, Link merely separated himself from the mattress and proceeded to bundle up his clothes in his arms, being the typical Sheikah clothing that he wore each and every day to remind everyone that his place was with them; by the way that some of them spoke about him, you'd think that they'd never accept him as one of their own no matter what he did to try to convince them otherwise. He retreated from the room in order to change, leaving a very frustrated Impa behind in the process. As much as he hated going against her words, there were just some things that were better left unsaid and unknown; the last thing that he wanted was his own mother turning her back on him after piecing together what his dreams had been screaming at him. Yet, no matter how hard they tried to convince him, he'd never believe them; none of what they continued to say would ever be true! Because, in his dream, his eyes were not scarlet; they were blue.

"Link!" The voice of a perky female sang through the village as Link exited from his house, the lingering feeling of dismay still attached to him from the disagreement that he and Impa had had just a few moments ago. However, he wasn't going to let it bother him too much; he had something planned for today that would wipe away all of the negativity within him to create space for the awe that he was bound to feel when the moment finally arrived. For now, though, he was occupied with a silver-haired girl who came bounding towards him with a wide grin stretched over her face, her right arm instantly locking itself around Link's left as she giggled at his mock irritation. "Morning," she chirped with a beaming smile, her freckled-splattered face turning to look at Link until he could easily point out the amber flecks that lie within her crimson irises, something that could only ever be seen up close whenever she decided to latch herself onto him.

Giving her a light nod in reply, he retracted his arm and began his walk to the Graveyard just outside of town; if he was lucky, then the object that he was after obtaining would still be stored there from the last time that he used it, the Graveyard being the perfect hiding place as no one would ever think to search for a Stone Mask within an area filled with Tombstones. Obviously, the female, who Link knew as Lizette, toddled after him as she did most days, aware of Link's monthly routine and what he tended to do after a 'fight' with Impa. And, though he couldn't speak in any way, she could just tell from the aura surrounding him that he wasn't in the best of moods, most likely being troubled by his dreams again that Lizette had often read about when Link wrote them out in detail. She was the only person in the entire village who knew about his dreams, however, she had no idea as to what they meant since she was still new to the art of using the Sight.

When they finally reached the Graveyard, Lizette let out an audible shiver and her body quivered for emphasis, just to notify Link that she wouldn't be following him any further; when you're able to use the Sight, places such as this become even eerier, given that she was able to hear the voices of the long dead crying out and moaning for the attention that they would never receive. Understanding that it would make her uncomfortable, Link merely proceeded forward, leaving Lizette by the entrance whilst she nervously shifted every now and then, the feeling of being constantly watched invading her senses randomly and without warning, as Link dove deeper and deeper into the depths of the dead.

It didn't take long for Link to locate what he was looking for, the slate-coloured surface of the mask blending with the murky stone that it was tucked behind just so that he could be sure that no one would ever find it; this thing was his only ticket out of this suffocating village that no one, no matter who it may be, would ever let him leave. He had no idea as to why, however, he couldn't help but just want to break free from the grip of this place, especially after he'd argued with Impa and left the house on bad terms with her; he just wanted to get away for a while to venture out into the world that lie outside of his humble home-town.

After he'd scooped his arm down to retrieve the Stone Mask, he tucked it into his belt to hold it in place whilst he continued to scrape up his pitch cloak that mingled with the shadows and remained out of sight to anyone who wasn't already aware of its presence. Flinging the fabric over his shoulders, Link fixed the silver clasp that bore the symbol of the Sheikah over his chest until the material hung loosely on his thin body, enveloping most of his torso in its darkness. In order to conceal more of himself, he flicked up the hood as he retreated back to Lizette's side, who's eyes remained locked on him at all times with a tint of disapproval to her scarlet irises. She had never been comfortable with Link going against the rules that had been set down by the people who's only goals were to protect him, however, she also wasn't too intent on standing in his way since she knew that Link would always find a way to wriggle his way out. He was just that kind of guy.

When he joined her with a satisfied smile, he was now cradling the Stone Mask in the palm of his right hand in preparation to fix it onto his face, which would then cloak him from sight, further allowing him to leave the village without being noticed. Usually, Link kept the mask on even when he reached Castle Town out of the fear that the people there wouldn't allow him in due to him being a member of the Shadow People. However, by now, most of the guards knew Link quite well and tended to greet him warmly, the effects of the mask a little weaker on them as they'd gotten to know his secrets from the sheer amount of times that he'd fled to the town from the suffocation of Kakariko. "Be careful, Link. Come back safely, got it?" Lizette ordered in a somewhat scolding voice, as if she were a stern older sibling who was constantly trying to contain a young child who always refused to do as he was told, desperate to break free from the chains that held him back. In that sense, that's exactly what Link was in her eyes; she'd known him ever since he had been brought into the tribe and she honestly felt like his older sister, even though they weren't related by blood in the slightest. It was just one of those bonds that no one can understand.

After rolling his eyes at her statement, Link jammed the Stone Mask onto his face, giving one final apologetic look to Lizette before he faded from her vision, soon to become as noticeable as a stone just as the effects of the mask entailed. Though you'd think that, after years of seeing him use this method of concealment, along with the Sight, Lizette would still be able to detect Link underneath the powers of the mask. However, the fact that it was born from the magic of the shadows meant that the effects were always stronger around the race of the sculptors, making this the perfect asset for Link's escape since the Sheikah were the ones responsible for the Stone Mask's existence.

Not taking a moment to hesitate, Link swept away out of the Graveyard and instantly headed for the exit of the village, one that would lead him out of this secluded place and into a world of light and vastness that he'd never be able to experience unless he took risks like these; though many people could be fooled by the mask's power, it would only be natural for Impa to be immune to its effects. With this in mind, Link continued his silent dash until the scent of the crisp air and emerald grass tickled his nose as he rapidly parted ways from the place that he called his home. He knew deep down that he didn't belong in the darkness; he always felt much more at ease when out on the open plains where the light shone brilliantly and proudly beamed on all surfaces with its might. If only others could realize this as well; Link wished for nothing more than to earn a shred of freedom where he didn't have to sneak about around the people that he cared about. However, knowing that he'd never be permitted to have what he wanted, this was the only way that he'd ever be able to touch the light.

* * *

**A/N**

**So yes, as you may have already guessed by now, I'm going to be taking on the challenge of having Link as a mute throughout this book (well, most of it *wink wink*) **

**I'm having so much fun writing this story and I really can't wait to get some feedback from all of you lovely readers; you guys inspire me to write more when I should be reading a really boring book for Literature x'D**

**Even still, make sure to fave, follow and comment and I'll see you all in the next chapter when Link meets someone very extraordinary within the depths of Castle Town :O**

**Peace out, my lovely peeps XxX**


	2. Chapter Two: Scream

"Back again, Link? Take the mask off, buddy; you're far from Kakariko now," one of the guards spoke softly to the young Sheikah as he slipped through the entrance to Castle Town, trying his very hardest to sneak past them as they'd invented some kind of game where Link would attempt to get past without being detected. It used to be a game that he'd always win, however, now that the guards had built up a certain immunity to the mask's powers, he was spotted almost every time as he had no other ideas as to how to make it past them without being caught. Lightly chuckling, Link removed the mask from his face to reveal his cream-skinned complexion that merely highlighted the intensity of his glinting crimson eyes as the golden sunlight caught on them, making his irises rage like a wildfire.

After tucking the mask under his belt, securing it against his hip to avoid it falling out of his possession during his time in the town, Link raised his arms slightly to admit defeat, which encouraged a couple of hearty laughs to sound from the surrounding guards, a smile tickling on Link's face since he never had the chance to joke about with people in this manner; everyone in Kakariko were always so serious and set against having a good time. The concept never really went understood by Link; what was the point in living if you're doing it to just survive?

"What brings you about today then?" An auburn-haired guard asked strongly, his hand crash-landing upon Link's head of golden hair, after he'd tugged his hood down, ruffling up the locks until it looked as if Link has just been attacked by an angry flock of cuccos, bringing an element of entertainment to everyone present as a look of distaste and mock irritation developed on Link's face. He merely waved his hand as if to brush the question off and shrugged his hood back on, trying to conceal his face so that the guards wouldn't be able to pick up on his dismayed mood; he hated running away after an argument with Impa and it always left a sickening ache ringing in his heart. However, Link knew that, if he'd have stayed around Kakariko, that feeling would have only intensified, especially if word got around and people began to judge him more than they already did.

"Ah, I see. You got in a scuff with your mother again, didn't you, boy?" The guard with a shaved head and rusty voice barked from his place against the wall, confining himself to the shadows as if he were one of Link's people. However, as mysterious as he was and how much people mocked him for always acting ominous, Link had to nod his head to confirm his judgment, calling forth sympathetic sighs from the other guards. This time, the arm of the auburn-haired one circled Link's shoulder and gave them a reassuring squeeze, something that always boosted his mood and made him feel as if he had people other than his own who were willing to care about him.

"Everything'll sort itself out, Link. Just you watch," he reassured him, holding his chin between his thumb and curled forefinger so that Link could look him directly in his ocean eyes, which glinted with strength in his own words, something that Link always respected. "And, if it doesn't, then I'll come and have a good chat with her, alright? You're a good kid and I'm sure that she knows that, however, we all know how mothers can be." A few of the other guards murmured in agreement as Link allowed a smile to weave its way onto his lips again, gratefulness bursting inside of him since not many went out of their way to comfort him and pull him out of the depths of his own darkness. "Now, you be on your way, you little scamp," he chuckled, lightly punching Link's shoulder, who let out a slight laugh in return before making his way towards the centre of the town, that smile still holding on his face.

"Link," the voice of the ominous guard unexpectedly echoed from his place in the shadows, just before Link had had the chance to stray too far from the rest of them. However, unlike what usually happened, none of the other guards were paying attention when, most of the time, all attention would be directed onto the most recent speaker without a moment's hesitation. Link paused in his pace and swirled round slightly to meet the slate-coloured eyes of the guard, ones that were eerily filled with the shadows that he so desperately clung to, emitting a quizzical look from his crimson irises. "You're about to be awoken, Link. As soon as you hear the scream, the age of newborn courage begins." With no reaction, save for the brimming fear that was slowly beginning to prickle at Link's senses, he retreated from the guards with an increased speed to his step; he didn't want to hang around much longer in a place where the atmosphere managed to alter to somewhat sickening in the matter of a few seconds. Just like the dreams, nothing made any sense. Why was the world starting to act as if Link was special; he was nothing more than an ordinary Sheikah boy, right? However, the further that he dove into the raging seas of his thoughts, Link began to wonder if this truly was the case.

As with every time that Link had ventured to Castle Town, the bazaar was alive and buzzing with eagerness that each passing person possessed to get their hands on the newest stock at the closest market stall, merchants chanting their encouraging sales to tantalize people to purchase their products. If the previous atmosphere was enough to send a spike of ice into Link's blood, this one definitely melted it away; the constant chattering of those surrounding him brought a smile to his face since everywhere felt so..._alive_.

However, eventually, the non-stop bickering over who would get the last scrap of meat on sale or the endless wailing of frustrated and bored children began to work their way into Link's head, making him long to retreat to a place of peace in which he could dwell for a few minutes; along with the calamitous noise and never-ending thoughts of who he truly was, Link was in desperate need of clearing his mind. Expertly slipping through the crowd, he soon navigated his way down a narrow passage that lead into the depths of Castle Town where few chose to stray since these areas were usually ridden with darkness and shadows, something that was not a normality in this part of Hyrule. Link never had to wonder as to why there were never any Sheikah here; he was the only one who actually enjoyed the company of the light and those who lived within it.

Just as he was resting up against the old brick structure of an abandoned shop, his face buried into his hands whilst his head reeled even more than it did a few moments before he retreated to serenity, Link's ears suddenly began jumping about when he picked out the faint sounds of what seemed to be a female gasping for help, though he could only make out strangled breaths sounding from a nearby alley. Though he wanted to dismiss it from his head in order to avoid getting involved, Link couldn't help but advance towards the frantic, yet silent, gasps, his boots dragging along the cobbles with a muted scraping sound, which would be the only thing to give away his entry to the scene.

When he knew that he was getting closer to whatever he thought that he was hearing, a piercing shriek wailed through the narrow passages, the intensity and pitch forcing Link to wince as his ears retracted until they were folded flat against the side of his head from the pure surprise of that sudden cry for help, strands of his golden hair tickling the pointed tips as they buried into them. Now, with an adrenaline pulsing through him that seemed to come from no where at all, Link darted down the alleys until he was met with the horrifying scene that was playing out in front of his startled ruby eyes.

Taking up the majority of the passage, there stood a huge male with tufts of hideous black hair plastering his scalp and jawline, which was extremely bulky like the rest of his face and body, a hooked nose protruding from the area just below his grotesque, mustard-coloured eyes. In his grasp, thrust up against a wall, was a slight form cloaked in black, nothing to judge her appearance showing whatsoever, only allowing Link to realize that she was female by her strangled gasps as the grip of the male seemed to be preventing her from breathing properly.

It didn't take long for Link to be noticed, a pair of ugly golden eyes falling upon him whilst a grimace stretched across the face of the male, who looked as if he'd easily be able to shatter Link in two if he got his hands on him. However, now that he'd seen what was going on, Link didn't plan to leave this scene until he'd saved whoever had fallen victim to this brute! Speaking of whom, he released his grip on the female, allowing her body to crash to the floor with a pained yelp sounding from her as he made Link his new target, the one that he just released still sharply gasping for the air that she'd been deprived of.

"What do you want, street rat?" Link couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the statement since he was obviously wearing the attire of the famous Sheikah tribe, yet, this muscly brute was unable to recognize it in the slightest, making Link want to spare a moment to laugh at his stupidity. However, the male's eyes soon narrowed, which was when Link noticed that he'd managed to form a smug smirk on his lips that was created from the thoughts that he'd just formed about this individual. Suddenly, with no warning, there was a hand around Link's throat and he was pinned up against the rough texture of the bricks that were beginning to scrape away the first few layers of skin of the base of his neck. "What's so funny, scum?!" The male roared, saliva splattering onto Link's face as he spoke his words with a lust for bringing pain upon others, the grip around his throat getting tighter with each attempt that Link made to try to get free from the iron grasp that had him locked in place, his feet now dangling as he was raised by the neck.

Knowing that he had no choice, Link's fingers fumbled around the underside of his right arm, his hand easily locating the hilt of just one of the blades that he'd stored there for emergencies such as this. Freeing the knife by slashing away the bandages that held them it in place, he drew the blade across the area in front of him to create a deep ruby ribbon on the arm that was holding him suspended in the air by his throat. The brute released a shriek of pain as his grip released, allowing Link's body to crumple to the floor as he tried to regain the precious breath that he was slowly beginning to lack, his right hand lightly massaging his neck for a few seconds, before he dove it into the small leather pouch attached to his hip in order to locate their means of escape. Encasing a Deku Nut in his fingers, Link grasped onto the wrist of the female who had once fallen prey to this beast of a man, and hurtled the, what seemed to be harmless, shell towards the ground close to his feet.

The second that it collided with the cobbles, a blinding flash of light was released which acted as Link's cue. He tugged with all of his might on the wrist of the female, encouraging her to follow behind him with no questions; Link had navigated his way through the maze of alleyways before so he had a rough idea of where to retreat to until they were sure that they wouldn't be found out by that brute. They ran with ragged gasps filling the air around them, both of them already weak from lack of oxygen and now having to propel their bodies through a complex route of passages in order to escape from a raving lunatic who seemed to be after their blood!

Finally, sure that they'd ran far enough, since this area was close to silent, save for the pants that swirled about in the air, Link's pace finally slowed until he came to a complete halt, instantly doubling over as fatigue got the best of him; it had been such a long time since he'd had to run so suddenly and without warning! When his crimson irises flickered up, he saw that the female who's life that he'd just saved was in the same state, also releasing whines of fear among her gasps for desperately needed air.

Once they had both recovered, Link went about sliding his knife into his right boot since he was unable to once again attach it to his forearm due to lack of bandages, the cerulean eyes of the stranger following his every move. He just appeared out of no where, silent as a shadow, and managed to escape one of the roughest criminals to wander Hyrule with nothing more than a split lip and violet bruises that were beginning to blossom on his neck. Just what was he?

"Thank you," she finally gasped out, gratitude filling her tone as she grasped Link's attention, who was preoccupied with dabbing at the slither of blood that was snaking from the opening on his bottom lip, wincing slightly every time the fabric came into contact with the tiny injury. Then again, small ones always were the worst! All of a sudden, the female took in his appearance and instantly realized his reasons for being able to escape from such a situation next to unscathed; bandaged limbs and the classic symbol of a crying eye plastering the white garment on his torso. He was a Sheikah!

Just as Link went to wave off her offering of gratitude, she caught his hand which ultimately grasped at his attention, his ears slightly lifting as he turned to face the female, nothing but her cyan eyes glinting from their place under the pitch hood of her cloak. "I really mean it. You saved my life and, for that, I'm grateful." Allowing a smile to crawl onto the corner of his mouth, the action stinging slightly from the split that insisted on bringing about restrictions of facial movement, Link nodded his head courteously as if to say 'you're welcome'. "What's your name?" She further questioned, causing him to flinch slightly since he always hated when people quizzed him on that fact; it was always the awkward part of the 'conversation' when he had to reveal to them that he was nothing more than a mute.

In order to convey this issue, he merely brought up the hand that she wasn't clutching and tapped his throat, her understanding eyes watching each move and instantly grasping what he was trying to get across, the look of sympathy that Link always hated to see washing over her eyes. "You can't speak?" She somewhat sighed with a hint of dismay in her tone; she couldn't imagine what it would be like to be unable to speak a single word to anyone. He must feel incredibly lonely. "Well, thank you for saving me. I hope to see you again," she said with a sweet smile playing on her face whilst she released the hand of her savior, who nodded once again as this was his only way of showing that he acknowledged her statement, his ruby eyes glistening with an edge of happiness that didn't look as if it was going to fade any time soon.

However, just as she retracted her hand, something caught the eye of the female, a gasp catching in her throat as her eyes fell upon a sight that she never dreamed of coming across; how was it possible for her to just happen upon this in the middle of these snaking alleyways?! Gazing upon her hand in awe, Princess Zelda watched as the symbol of the holy Triforce begun to softly glow golden, notifying her that, finally, after all of the time that she'd spent searching, she'd finally found who she was looking for: the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oooooooh! Ok, so how many of you can honestly tell me that you saw that coming?! Ok... it was pretty obvious x'D But now what? Is Zelda just going to let Link go or do you think that she's going to question him about everything? And how do you think Link's feeling after all of this; surely, he'd notice the girl that he just rescued suddenly acting really weird, right? Also, isn't it a bit strange that a Sheikah has the Triforce of Courage? I think there's more going on here than I'm letting on ;) **

**Anyways, be sure to fave, follow and comment; I love getting feedback so much and I'd love to see your answers for my questions ^u^**

**Peace out, my lovely peeps XxX**


	3. Chapter Three: Hero's Son

Hours managed to fly away since the incident with that peculiar cloaked figure had occurred, leaving Link with an aching head and complaining limbs as he continued to pace around the town, unsure of where to go or what to do, but certain that he didn't want to return home yet. He just felt as if there was something that he wasn't being told from the way that that female reacted towards Link just before she fled from his side; it was as if his entire existence puzzled her in the final look that she gave him with those azure eyes. Though he was unsure about her reasons for acting slightly perplexed around him, he couldn't free himself of the feeling that she somehow knew something about him that he didn't, bringing about the possibility of her being able to educate him on the strange happenings in his dreams.

Only after Link had realized the miserable clouds that hung overhead, their usual white colour drowned out by a sulking slate, as well as the utter emptiness of the bazaar as most of the townspeople had probably fled to shelter, did the skies break apart to unleash a powerful waterfall of rain that met with the cobbles in an applause that ripped through Link's ears with an unpleasant volume. It took mere seconds for Link's clothing to become soaked through, the tingling cold of the water weaving through his bandages and nipping at the skin underneath, forcing his feet to flee towards the nearby temple that stood proud on the hill to the east of town, knowing that he'd be able to hide out in there until the weather improved to the point where he'd be able to see in front of his own face.

Taking him only a few short minutes to reach the temple, since he knew the exact way to go after visiting it many times on previous trips to Castle Town, Link finally stumbled into the building that provided a suitable shelter from the raging weather that had appeared out of nowhere, yet had managed to soak Link to the bone within mere seconds. However, he soon plunged himself into the shadows when he heard a familiar voice muttering something from within the depths of the temple, her voice resounding throughout the structure in a soft echo that flowed into Link's attentive ears as he listened in to the words of the female that he'd saved just moments ago.

"I'm telling you, mother, I've found him! It's definitely who I've been looking for; there's no doubt about it!" Her voice seemed flustered as she relayed her words in such a fast pace, making it sound as if she couldn't stand to keep them to herself any longer, desperation to speak them taking over her being. Unsure of what she was saying and unable to ask any questions since she had no idea that he was even present on the scene, Link held his place behind one of the towering pillars that held a part in sustaining the roof over their heads.

"Are you sure that it was him? How can you be completely certain?" Another voice, one unknown to the young Shiekah, rung through the air, her tone as smooth as the one belonging to the stranger that he saved earlier on, suggesting that they were probably related to one another in some way. However, in what way went unknown by Link, who's ears began to slightly twitch as he increased his efforts of picking out their words; for some reason of which he wasn't aware, Link had an unsettling feeling that the conversation could possibly be focused on him. However, how could that be possible since the girl currently speaking sounded as if she was searching for him, even though he was the one who came to her? He'd just have to keep listening in until everything was hopefully explained.

"My Triforce of Wisdom reacted to his touch. It's him, mother; I'm sure of it! The son of the Hero of Time is alive!" Link couldn't help but be confused by each new word from the mouth of this over-excited female as she spoke to the unfamiliar voice with such eagerness and certainty, completely drowning out any other emotions with their sheer power. What she was saying wasn't making any sense to him; the Hero of Time had supposedly left Hyrule for good when he embarked on a journey to find a lost friend, so how could his child even exist, let alone be wandering Hyrule? Either the girl had lost her mind completely and utterly, or Link was just jumping to conclusions without so much as bothering to think of any other kind of outcome to her proclamations.

"That's impossible; Link left Hyrule and he never returned. You know the stories, Zelda, so why even think that his child is here?" At the sound of his own name, Link's heart made a sudden leap, even though he knew fully well that his mother, Impa, had named him after the Hero since she believed that, if you were to be named after someone with tremendous courage, then, somehow, that courage would also be passed down onto the one who shared his name. Even though he always believed it as nothing but a stupid fantasy, the fact that he was named after a legendary hero always appealed to Link. However, his mind was soon dragged from that thought when he focused on the second half of the stranger's statement; she called the girl Zelda! Unless he was mistaken, that was the name of none other than the princess! All of a sudden, Link's limbs seem to freeze; he'd saved the actual princess of Hyrule without even noticing who she was or bothering to make an attempt to ask her!

"I can't deny what I saw, mother! He _must_ be the son of the Hero; why else would my Triforce react to him?!" The young princess' voice had increased to an agitated shout by now, the excited tone all but fled to make way for the rage that was gradually beginning to develop towards the other speaker, who Link could only guess was the queen herself. In this moment of time, Link felt the lust to leave before he ended up hearing something that he didn't wish to; the last thing that he wanted to learn was that she was referring to him as he was certain of one thing, and that was that he was nothing more than a Sheikah! He wasn't the son of any hero, that much he was completely sure of. However, as much as he wished to, he couldn't deny the growing curiosity inside the back of his mind, the very thing that kept him rooted to the spot at the argument between the two monarchs progressed.

"Perhaps Link really _did_ return to Hyrule then. But why would he come here but not say anything about it? It doesn't add up!" The queen shared a similar tone to her daughter as she began to try to decipher the information that she was being fed by the princess, stress overriding her voice whilst her speech was constantly interrupted by agitated sighs that sounded with each breath that the highness took. All the while, Link remained clinging to the shadows, eager, yet reluctant, to hear more; now that he felt involved, there was no way that he'd be able to tear himself away now.

"I'm not sure, mother. But he's the Hero's son, I'm sure of it; he possesses his divine gift of courage. However, there's one element of his origins that scrambles my theories slightly." There was a slight period of silence, obviously settling in to notify the princess to carry on without her mother actually giving the command; it seemed as if she was too flustered and confused to even respond to her daughter any more. Link couldn't really blame her; along with the never-ending sound of rain applauding the display of utter perplexity that was occurring within the temple, as well as his own muddled thoughts, Link head was reeling. "He was a Sheikah."

It was at that very moment, did Link feel all temperature abandon his blood until his limbs were drained of their healthy tan colour to become a ghostly cream that seemed to allow light to pass through it due to there being such a lack of tone. Though he had tried to dismiss the thought in order to keep himself listening into the conversation between the queen and princess, he could no longer deny the fact that he was already aware of. The princess was talking about him, inferring that he, a Sheikah, was the predicted deceased descendant of the Hero of Time, who may or may not still be alive and in Hyrule. What even possessed her to think such a thing; Link had no idea as to what she was talking about when referring to her 'Triforce'; he was unaware as to what that word even meant or what any of it had to do with him! He couldn't bear to listen to any more of this; for once in his life, he wanted to go home.

Securing the Stone Mask to his face, Link darted out of the entrance to the temple, trying his hardest to push back the tears of utter confusion and slight anger as he dove into the raging force of nature that was the welling storm that awaited him outside of the temple. Though he wished to prevent his thoughts from straying to the subject that was just being discussed within there, he couldn't help but allow his mind to drift whilst his aching legs continued to propel him through the open plains of Hyrule Field towards Kakariko, ignoring the calls of the worried guards as he fled past them as nothing but a wreck of emotion. He wasn't the child of any hero; he was a Sheikah! Nothing more, nothing less. That fact remained clear to him, though he still couldn't push down the sorrow that continued to grow within him without any kind of definite end, making Link wonder if he actually slightly believed their inferences; though it was nearly impossible, even the queen sounded convinced of what her daughter was saying, though it was easily masked by confusion. Even still, it was as if she considered that the princess was forming a correct hypothesis. Was it true? Was there more to Link's life and blood that he'd never been told about?!

With his thoughts competing against the storm in ferocity, it didn't take long for Link to once again reach Kakariko, his face sodden from the tears that he finally allowed to fall; at times when he was unable to figure situations out and had no way of speaking to others about them, all he could do was cry. He just didn't understand; why wouldn't the people around him just tell him what he wished to know?! He'd grown up always having his true past hidden from him; even though he knew that he was adopted by Impa and cared for by her for the entirety of his life, he had no knowledge of his mother or his father, which is what made the theory that the princess created slightly possible as Link didn't know anything about his true parents.

Due to being too wrapped up in the voices that his own mind had developed in order to just encourage Link into even more perplexity, he didn't even realize that he'd managed to run into Impa before it was too late and she was tearing the Stone Mask from his face, utter rage enveloping her scarlet eyes, that were flickering with anger that was directed towards him. All of a sudden, every single thought concerning the event that occurred within the temple vanished; all Link could focus on was the welling sinking feeling that was gradually filling him up from head to toe as Impa glared at him with enraged features.

"Get in the house," she growled with a hostile edge to her voice, sending Link's feet forward immediately in the direction of the home that awaited him, along with a night full of scolding that he'd never be able to protest against and explain his reasons for breaking the rules and fleeing from the village. Though he'd always feel them, no one would ever be able to understand him.

As soon as he so much as set a foot inside his home, Impa roughly shoved past him and pulled the door to a close with a mighty slam that caused Link's entire being to flinch as the world around him reflected Impa's foul mood that was obviously directed towards his actions. When she slammed the Stone Mask down on the table, Link winced as his ears pressed themselves up against the sides of his head once again, desperately seeking shelter from all of the obnoxious noises that they were being attacked with in Link's wheat-coloured hair. "You went to Castle Town, didn't you?" She whispered, an action that only made Link more nervous since he knew that, when she kept her voice low, it meant that she was about to burst into a fit of rage if he didn't give her the answer that she wanted to hear, being that he did no such thing and only ventured a few meters away, which was obviously not the case.

When his eyes fell to his feet, he felt the air thicken with anger as he made a feeble attempt to dodge his mother's question. "Didn't you?!" She roared, making Link's entire body jump from the sheer volume of her outburst, her complete rage erupting from her as she continued to shout at her son for deliberately disobeying her. "There's a reason that I tell you to never leave here, Link. There's a reason that I keep you from going to _that place_. The outside world is dangerous and you don't belong out there! But even after all of my warnings, you still went against my word, even going as far as using this thing to slip past us! All I want is to look after you but you don't even care. After everything that I do for you, you still have the nerve to disobey me!" Not wanting to listen to his own mother screaming at him any longer, those same tears starting to form once again along his waterline from the pain of never being able to be heard, no matter how much he wished to tell her the real reasons for him leaving the village and everything that happened when he was out there, Link stormed past Impa and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him with a satisfying bang that seemed to match that of the rumbling thunder overhead.

When he finally recovered from that small burst of rage, he fell apart completely, his knees colliding with the ground whilst his entire being crumpled into despair; he just wanted to be heard and understood for once in his pathetic life! Why did he have to be this way? The tears continued to flow well into the dismal night until they were finally enough to tire Link out, allowing his body to eventually slip into a dreamless slumber for possibly the first time in months.

* * *

**A/N**

**Woah... That just happened! So Zelda's convinced that her Sheikah savior is in fact the son of the Hero of Time?! Where did that come from? Do you agree with her; why else would her Triforce of Wisdom react to him? But then again, why would the Hero's son be a Sheikah as opposed to Hylian? Also, poor Link! I can't be the only one feeling sorry for him, can I? Do you think that he's going to attempt to tell Impa about what happened at the temple or will he keep it to himself? Perhaps some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter when Kakariko Village receives the arrival of a very special person... can you guess who it is?**

**Peace out, my lovely peeps XxX**


End file.
